Electronic components, such as a transistor and an integrated circuit (IC), packaged on a printed board generate high heat when energized. Therefore, methods for cooling heat generated by these electronic components have been important technologies in the field of electronic devices (for example, engine control unit for an automobile (ECU)). A typical one of methods for cooling an electronic component is a method for mounting a heatsink made of a material having excellent heat conductivity on a surface of the electronic component to be heated (see Patent Document 1). There is also a method for cooling a radiating fin using a cooling fan.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H07-235781 (e.g., FIG. 2 )